Computer users typically activate their computers using a combination of a power button and a password. Many users shut down their computers at the end of the day and then must restart them the next morning. Even with improvements in boot time, restarting the computer often takes several minutes.
At the same time, although some contemporary computers provide card key access such as a smartcard, they often require a user to login into accounts using a password. In some cases, users are required to enter two passwords to gain system access. Powering up a computer and then logging in can be a time consuming and cumbersome process.
What is needed is a simplified way to provide secure access and easy activation of a computer.